


[Najun]光天化日

by thisnights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisnights/pseuds/thisnights
Summary: phonesex有道具罗总x小黄秘书
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 30





	[Najun]光天化日

**Author's Note:**

> phonesex  
> 有道具  
> 罗总x小黄秘书

“跟你说个秘密哦，”女人的声音在茶水间里，低声却婉转入耳，“小黄秘书请假是因为，被罗总，搞大肚子了。”

罗渽民站在茶水间门外的走廊上，拿着手上玻璃杯，微微眯了眯眼睛。

女人就像鹦哥儿一样多嘴。

我自己戴没戴套自己不清楚吗。

“因为有人说，看见小黄秘书买验孕棒了。哎，你还记得今天他假条上头写的什么——”

“呕吐？”

“是了，想必是孕吐吧。哈哈哈哈……”

真能编。

原来我的宝贝秘书这么奇才，不仅会端茶倒水整理文件、打发缠人的倒霉客户排好schedule，还会，生孩子呢。

罗渽民掉转着身子不想再听下去。流言流语说多了都难听，长舌妇们接下来要编纂的可能是关于黄仁俊性别的各种说辞，从哪种方面瞎说的荒唐种类都有。

他咬着下嘴唇，手上用的力气几乎要把玻璃杯捏碎。

自从他继承他爸的公司之后就没一天得以安生的。多少人仗着自己资格老对自己指手画脚蹬鼻子上脸，背地里头关于自己的谣言形形色色。现在自己倒是笑着对他们言听计从，等到他罗渽民真正手里拿到全权的时候账一笔一笔清算。

不过验孕棒这事都是怎么出来的，他倒是要问问看。

坐在自己的宽敞办公室里面，临时安排来的助理还没有到场，窗帘还没拉开。毕竟是顶级的搭配，遮光布本就不赖。现如今办公室黑不隆通的不见天日，倒是很有适合做某些不可告人事情的氛围感。

只是少了美人在怀。

罗渽民看向时钟，电子屏很古板显示九点，平时这时候的routine是办公桌Play呢。

白日宣淫不值得被唾弃，只是一种更有情趣的做法。当然晚上回家自己kingsize大床上也来一发，反正谁不知道跟自己白天工作一整天的人儿晚上也是自己的漂亮枕边人、身下人呢？

蓝牙耳机里传来电话铃声，特殊的铃声是特别的人。罗渽民按下接听对面传来朦朦胧胧声音，有点糯仿佛才刚睡醒。

“渽民……”

声音的尾音不知道飘到哪里，沾上一点低吟的美感和弧度，总是叫人很着迷。这叫人想起小黄秘书在床上的样子，脸上布满汗珠全身缠着热气，罗渽民咬着他的肩膀时他像是整个人都要化了一样。叫床声又更加美妙，气音和实音杂糅从喉咙最深处遁地无形，罗渽民承认自己真的很沉迷。

猫咪又来缠人了是吗。

“肚子还疼吗，早上起来还吐吗？”拜托，不要那么不争气听到猫咪声音就起反应。罗渽民稍微调整不舒服的坐姿，稳了稳自己的情绪，一板一眼地问。

“不疼了，就是……”黄仁俊躺在床上翻了个身，把手机开了个免提。罗渽民的声音就那么低沉而有磁性地传来，撩在心中某根弦上。他的手若有似无触及自己薄如蝉翼的睡衣下摆，不经意碰到了早晨总是颤巍巍立起的那处。

罗渽民的撩人声线就在耳边，黄仁俊轻轻摸了自己敏感的身体一下，便脸红到耳边，自己不自觉地全身开始发烫起来。“就是早上这个点……有点想你哎。”

这个点是什么点？平时把你按在冰凉办公桌上操，听你带哭腔听你一声声叫老公的点？

性暗示可不可以再明显一点。罗渽民轻声骂了一句，打这个电话就是没好事。养了学会勾人的猫咪就是麻烦，总是要人身体力行一遍遍教学才好。

“渽民……我……”黄仁俊一边吐出几个字一边轻轻空出一只手抚摸自己的身子，从锁骨处缓缓下移。他皮肤光滑如绸缎，最后像鬼迷心窍一般覆上自己的殷红乳首，学着像之前罗渽民对自己那样坏意地玩弄着，呼吸声慢慢加重，人也越来越软。

讲话讲到一半，自己的本来就发烫的乳首被自己手指抚弄挑逗到更加敏感，身体里有什么东西撩拨着自己要冲出来，一声娇吟隔着电话硬是传了出来。

罗渽民眉头紧锁。

他又在怎么躺在自己的大床上玩着自己呢？而且就这样打着电话，也不管不顾电话那头的他因为这声绝妙的娇喘硬的下面发疼，情迷意乱冲上脑门。

“黄仁俊，你是我的秘书对吧？”

他低声说话，有些严厉的样子。对面人好像因为有些严肃的语气吓得听了手上动作，“嗯”了一声大气也不敢出。

“那你做什么都要按照我的命令来吧？”

罗渽民的声音被电磁波传送之后到黄仁俊耳边的时候，更加磁性且性感。黄仁俊只觉一阵情潮入脑，而自己越发不清醒了起来。他慢慢弄开自己的上衣扣子，一颗颗就像罗渽民亲手把他按在床上冰凉的大手一边扯开扣子一边挑逗露出的肌肤，玩到他全身酥酥麻麻如触电般一样。

“嗯……”

罗渽民拉开裤子拉链把早已高高立起的性器放出来。他的小黄秘书声音迷离又朦胧带着爱欲，听到他轻吐出“嗯”字的时候，罗渽民的呼吸声更加粗重。

他略往前抵住办公桌的抽屉，想象冰凉的桌是小朝冬季里冰冷的唇，咬到发白的那种。办公桌壁贴着自己的性器，就像漂亮的像雪一样的小朝带着色情意味含住自己的阴茎，唇齿间挑逗安抚，俏皮的狐狸眼睛雾漫情迷。他咬着牙克制自己的过火欲望，给他的宝贝秘书下了命令：

“张嘴，跪好在我腿边，给我好好含住。”

黄仁俊对罗渽民的霸道措辞略有微词，但是还是翻过身跪在床上，摆好跟之前在办公桌底下给罗渽民口交的姿势，略张开嘴。

“好好含住老公的宝贝啦，老公的size好大，仁俊舔的老公舒不舒服呢……”

操。罗渽民抵在办公桌前听他用半气音的慵懒声线主动挑逗，心跳停了半拍。要知道黄仁俊总是听着他讲各种各样骚话脸红着不敢应的那种，隔了个电话就知道他其实多天赋异禀——Dirtytalk这种东西不教都会。

“宝贝你的声音真的太性感了你知不知道？”罗渽民低着音轻轻说着，仿佛眼前就是爱人在自己的腿间吞吐着自己高勃的性器，小舌头灵活而熟练地触碰挑逗自己的敏感点。即使他被自己硕大的性器抵得流出生理盐水，但还是朦胧着一双漂亮的眼睛努力用小嘴取悦自己的乖乖样子。

黄仁俊被罗渽民磁性的嗓音再三撩拨，身体发烫小脸红得不成样子。他一手轻轻撸动着自己的欲望，一边听罗渽民最细微的喘息声似有似无地不断撩动自己心弦。说那种荤话都已经很挑战自己的极限了，更何况罗渽民还要接着这样一句。他认命地闭上眼睛放下所有顾忌，今天就非得给自己的罗先生展示一下没有见过的一面。

“渽民好大……仁俊好喜欢……仁俊的小嘴现在都是老公的形状了……”

罗渽民听着从蓝牙耳机里面传来的黄仁俊的声音，最简单的描述在气若游丝的迷离声音下都显得格外色情。他想象着黄仁俊漂亮的小嘴被强行塞入巨物鼓鼓囊囊的样子，自己一定会用手轻轻摁住他的头让他含得再深一点。

现在自己的小黄秘书如何趴在大床上面色潮红宽衣解带地说着这些淫言秽语，大泄春光，还配合着一声声娇声细喘的样子，仿佛就在眼前。他已经情热入脑了。

罗渽民感觉电话那头的黄仁俊也一副欲求不满的样子，于是下了进一步的指令：

“裤子脱了，自己趴好在床上。润滑剂在床头柜抽屉里面，和跳蛋在一起。自己做好扩张，等我进来。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊侧着身子翻出润滑剂，半跪趴在床上。他用一只手慢慢褪下睡裤，与稍冷的空气亲密接触的细滑皮肤仿佛受到进一步的刺激。他的腿修长漂亮，多少次在办公桌上罗渽民命令自己趴在冰凉的总裁办公桌上高高翘起臀部，在入戏之前总是为了欣赏自己从白净细腰到屁股再到修长的双腿的柔美曲线。

黄仁俊慢慢做好润滑，一点点扩张自己敏感得经不起撩拨的后穴，还贴心地给罗渽民汇报进程，“仁俊的下面现在为了老公已经湿得不成样子啦，一根手指放进去了，嗯……”他感受着后穴传来的自己手指的温度，另一只手放回胸前把幼嫩的乳尖蹂躏得又红又肿，想象着罗渽民一只手帮他做扩张，另一只手坏意玩弄自己乳头的场景。果然在各种挑逗之下自己的后穴早已经湿的一塌糊涂。

罗渽民太阳穴突突跳动着，一边撸动着自己的性器，一边听着小妖精各种升天发言，遏制住自己射精的欲望，“做好就把跳蛋放进去，扩张的好待会哥哥提枪上阵你不会那么疼哦，宝贝。”

“对了，手机拿近点。”罗渽民补充，“我想听仁俊叫床的声音，因为很好听。”

他又在说什么乱糟糟的。黄仁俊脸又一红，在已经热到不行的空气里再度升温。一只手把跳蛋塞进扩张得差不多的敏感后穴中，另一只手轻轻抚摸着自己的小腹和腰身，就像罗渽民漂亮含情的眼神之下在自己身上作乱的手，最终的结果只能是温度一升再升。

“哥哥，可以进来啦……仁俊都要等不及了……”

黄仁俊的猫咪尾音夹着性感声线，甚至有母猫发情时的嗲音的味道。罗渽民稳了稳心中欲火，想象着自己的漂亮猫咪转过身去翘起屁股乖乖等自己操的模样，白皙光滑的皮肤在情欲之下变成暧昧的红，水渍渍的后穴闪着晶亮亮的水光，头微微低下，秘密花园打开恭候自己到来。

黄仁俊跪趴在床上，脸贴在枕头上。罗渽民喜欢这个姿势，说是从后面进入才能看着他漂亮的颈线和脊背连成一道完美的弧线，他的小黄秘书在高潮的时候抬起头一边好听地叫着一边虚脱冒汗时的样子才是美丽绝伦。黄仁俊调到低频时跳蛋产生的震动就已经让自己快要高潮了，全身像通了电似的发软酥麻，想象着罗渽民一手握着自己的性器一边在自己体内抽插着两个人同时到顶点。

“宝贝你下面怎么这么软这么湿，是不是早就等着哥哥来操你？”罗渽民想象着黄仁俊的甬道被自己一点点挤开，肠壁褶皱张开时湿滑的感觉铺满整个感觉器官，顶到自己敏感点处情欲上头直至快窒息的程度。他用手握着自己的性器想象着自己的阴茎深深埋进黄仁俊体内，不断快速抽插着。

“啊……哥哥你慢点……仁俊受不了了……会坏掉的……”

黄仁俊的娇喘声像是远处传来的夜晚猫的叫唤，他把跳蛋频率调到最大，那东西在体内不断震动着，他想象着是罗渽民抵着他的腰不断在他体内冲刺，整个人爽到头皮发麻。罗渽民的魅惑声音就在耳畔不断撩拨，他们通过电话传递粗重的呼吸声和迷离的爱欲，在早晨九点这个光天化日的时间做本更应属于夜晚的事。

罗渽民听着黄仁俊有频率的娇声在耳边萦绕，声音越来越急促越来越快，他听着听着最后也一阵情热上头，全身酥麻地到了高潮。射出来之后电话那头仿佛声音也渐缓了，他轻轻唤着自己的爱人。

“宝贝，你高潮了吗？”

“嗯……”高潮袭击过后黄仁俊虚脱地趴在床上，缓了好一会儿才把体内插着的跳蛋拿出来。他全身是汗，趴在床上如涸泽中的鱼，过了一会儿才翻过身拿起手机听着罗渽民的声音。

“下次要视频才好。你那么漂亮的身子。”罗渽民离开座位到自己办公室的衣帽间换了条裤子，想着小猫咪自己在家里搞得乱糟糟的模样不禁扬起嘴角。

“……你下次还舍得我生病在家躺着不来上班啊罗总。”黄仁俊有几分嗔怪地说，在罗渽民的大床上翻了个身。但是到了办公室罗渽民也不可能让自己好过的，黄仁俊翻了翻白眼，算了，谁叫自己这么喜欢他呢。

“噗嗤……”罗渽民轻笑了一下，回到办公桌上开始准备工作。临时秘书还没到场，窗帘还是让房间非常黯淡，罗渽民皱了皱眉头突然想起验孕棒的事。“对了，我怎么听说你怀了我的孩子？”

“啊？”黄仁俊很疑惑，“做了这么多次，难道你还不信我真的百分百是男孩子吗？”

“那你买什么验孕棒啊喂。”罗渽民半开玩笑地说着，“那些多嘴的女员工貌似都知道这件事了。”

“还不是你上次有事就叫我去买套，我就直接在楼下药店买，我不好意思所以说的比较小声，谁知道干嘛那药店的就丢了一盒这个给我。我啥也没看拿起袋子赶紧出来了，后来发现搞错了。”黄仁俊一说起这个就气不打一处，“以后你自己买套可以吗，不要再叫我买了好不好？”

“好好好，”罗渽民被黄仁俊的语气逗笑了，“那些女人又要瞎编了，你怕不怕？”

“怕什么，”黄仁俊翻了个白眼也笑了出来，“我都已经靠罗总上位了，没有什么其他的想法了哦。”

“那小黄秘书，明天请乖乖上班啦。”罗渽民撑着桌子，“一早上不见，好想你啊。”

“知道了。”黄仁俊被男朋友的幼稚可爱到了，笑得眉眼弯弯：

“我也很想你啊，罗先生。”

-end-


End file.
